Love Revolucion: amor revolucional
by abril marin marquez
Summary: Starish se ah dado cuenta que tendrá que competir contra un grupo de nombre Loveless, las cuales son parte de su pasado y esto complicara todo ya que...si el amor renace ¿Podrás sobrevivir a la regla del "no amor"? (Romance/comedia/celos: y una apuesta entre Oc y Saotome)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!**_

**_Pues decidí hacer un fic basándose en la siguiente temporada (o más bien el primer cap) jeje de verdad que estoy feliz y sólo espero que les gusté porque entrarán mis Oc's, ya que el romance será con Starish porque Haruka no me cae...aunque le conseguí pareja -_- en todo caso espero que les gusté, este cap. Es como que pasaría si las Oc's existieran en el aanime disfruten onegai!_**

-diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 1. El recuerdo en el Sakura

Era cierto que hoy los Starish habían visto a su amada compositora Haruka Nanami y era obvia sus reacciones ante ella pero...algo era diferente esta noche

-lala-tareaba Ittoki-que felicidad hoy vi a Nanami...pero se vergüenza...casi me confieso y rompo la regla-dijo cubriendo su rostro en sus manos para después sostener la mochila de su guitarra-bien a...

-¿Por qué?-

Ittoki miro confundido a una dirección de los jardines ya que podía escuchar los sollozos de una joven, con miedo salió corriendo para encontrarse con una bella joven de cabellera rojiza, larga la cual le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, vestía con un uniforme de colegiada dándole un adorable y hermoso estiló pero...aquellas lágrimas lo arruinaban todo

-la vida...¡NO VALE NADA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas-¡POR QUE NO MORI EN AQUEL LUGAR! ¡Hermano! ¡POR QUÉ! ¡POR QUÉ!-gritaba con todas sus fuerzas liberando las lágrimas y parte de su dolor

-creo que...-pero la suerte de Ittoki iba de buena en mala ya que piso una ramita rompiéndola provocando el ruido y claro la joven se asusto saltando y cayendo al piso-¡lo siento!-dijo para correr a ayudarla-¿estas bien?-miro a la joven extendiéndole la mano provocando el temor de esta-tranquila yo no...¿oye tu no eres ídolo?-la menor tomo la mano del ídolo para jalarlo y colocarse sobre el

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿eh?-

-¡¿Qué quieres?! Por favor pídeme lo que tu quieras...pero...no le digas a nadie lo que escuchaste-la menor bajo la mirada escondiendo su rostro en sus largos cabellos, el peli rojo ante la duda y la sorpresa no sabía que decir por lo cual sólo miro a la joven

-bueno...este-

-¿acaso? ¿Quieres un favor sexual?-la menor indago sonrojando al pelirrojo-esta bien...

-¡No!-dijo levantándose junto con la menor-no le diré a nadie ¡pero no digas eso!...este-soltó a la menor-¿me dirás tu nombre?-la joven tenía la mirada en el piso pero sólo la levantó mostrando una encantadora y bella sonrisa, la cual era iluminada por el brillo de la luna llena, mientras el lento movimiento del viento movía aquella cabellera rojiza

-no-dijo para irse dejando con la boca abierta al ídolo

-¿EEEEEHHH?-dijo sorprendió y sonrojado mientras miraba la joven irse-"esa chica si que es rara"-pensó para irse

El lento movimiento también era presenciado por alguien más, Shinomya Natsuki miraba aquella bella flor de cerezo la cual había compartido con su amada Haruka

-si que es hermosa-dijo el rubio-¿eh? ¿Qué es?-una duda llego a su mente al escuchar una lenta melodía la cual estaba algo cerca de el...era una lenta, suave y bella melodía de violín la cual atrapo al joven de lentes-¡I-increíble!-dijo al ver como una hermosa joven de cabello levemente rizado en tono rubio, lentes los cuales ocultaban sus ojos ante el brillo de la luna pero se podía notar que eran de un bello tono de verde, pero los movimientos que realizaba provocaban una bella escena y aquel uniforme de colegiada le sentaba aún mejor

-una noche hermosa, bella luna que escondes tras tus ojos, bellos cerezos...sólo...déjenme ver su esplendor-dijo en verso-ah...necesito mejorar jeje-

-hermoso-comenzó a aplaudir-je una melodía muy hermosa...y usted es igual de bella-halagó el rubio

-muchísimas gracias joven Shinomya-sonrió-pero me tengo que retirar-dedicó una encantadora sonrisa al mayor quien al ver como pasaba a su lado la detuvo tomándole del brazo-¿disculpe?-dijo en tono serió

-si sabe mi nombre ¿me diría el suyo?-sonrió-"es tan adorable y al mismo tiempo bipolar que mona"-pensó

-no me importaría que me soltara-dijo soltandose de golpe-no soy esa niña para que me tome como si nada-y con esto se fue dejando al joven de lentes confundido

-"¿Qué...le pasa?"-

Syo Kurusu seguía practicando sus diálogos...pensado en su amada Haruka pero...algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Quien podrá ser?-dijo molesto para ver que en lo más alto había una joven-¿¡PERO QUE!?-

-aún así te amo...no dejare que nos separen ¡TE AMO, TE AMO!-dijo

-esos...son parte de los diálogos-se sonrojó para ir corriendo y subir al edificio encontrándose con aquella joven

-ah-suspiro la menor-resiste Kuruma, resiste-insistió-¡No y no! ¡Resiste cuerpo!-

-este...

-¡ah! Perdón si doy problemas jeje...-dijo sonrojada la joven

Syo miro detenidamente a la menor, tenía el cabello un poco corto de color rubio, sus ojos eran de un azul claro como el cielo...era hermosa y sin contar su altura era un poco baja y vestir con un uniforme de colegida le daba un aspecto de muñeca-¿disculpe?-dijo asustada-me retiró-dijo caminado saliendo del lugar

-Oye-le dijo Syo deteniéndola-¿actuaras en?-

-el príncipe de las batallas-dijo apenada-perdón yo me...-la detuvo-por favor-comenzó a temblar y miro al ídolo a los ojos, sus ojos de la menor estaban llorosos, se mostraba sonrojada y parecería que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto

-¡Perdón!-dijo soltándola

-jajaja-comenzó a reír-fue fácil-y sólo se fue dejando con la boca abierta al ídolo

-¡¿Me engaño!?-

Hijirikawa Masato se encontraba terminado una composición en el piano...al mismo tiempo que pensaba en aquel amor prohibido pero...no sólo la luna llena podía ser engañosa esta noche

-¿Nanami?-miro la silueta entre la luz-¿eres tu?-el mayor se levantó y siguió el camino por el corredor para percatarse de algo, no era Nanami si no otra joven

-podrías abstenerte de confundirme, repudio con todo mi ser el ser confundida-hablo la joven

-disculpa ¿eres?-miro confundió a la joven quien se dio la vuelta para que sus largos cabellos brillasen con la luna, aquel bello tono le sorprendió al ídolo los cabellos y ojos de la joven estaba en un tono azul...pero no cualquier azul si no...un tono cual bello zafiro reluciente-"hermosa"-indago en sus pensamientos al ver aquella expresión un tanto fría la cual inspiraba cierta melancolía y más con el brillar que obtenía

-lo se-pronuncio-hermosa-el mayor se sonrojó y retrocedió ante lo que dijo-se que piensas que es hermosa la luna...en todos lados es igual tanto en Francia, Italia, México, Inglaterra pero...¿Por qué en Japón es más bella?-Masato se extraño ante las palabras de la menor ¿Por qué sus palabras le eran tan familiares? Pero ¿Por qué su rostro y ojos eran tan familiares?

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-pregunto nuevamente

-la curiosidad es algo con que se nace...y yo prefiero ignorarle...no me gusta alimentarle pero lo terminare haciendo-aquellas extrañas palabras lo confundieron más

-¿Qué?-

-no te lo diré-sólo bajo por las escaleras con cierta elegancia en su caminar

-ese uniforme...-la miro irse-es de Saíto...el emblema de su suéter...Hami...¿de dónde?-suspiro-"¿Hamimemashita?"-se percató-¡Espera!-

Ren terminaba de acomodar su saxofón listo para retirarse pero...por extraño una melodía sonaba...era juguetona pero al mismo tiempo inspiraba un toque de sensualidad típico que inspiraba el saxofón pero...tenía no sólo el tono juguetón si no que también estaba...algo melancólico por lo cual, la misma curiosidad le provoco ir a ver, topandose con una joven quien vestía con un uniforme el cual estaba algo ajustado y apegado a sus caderas y pecho dándole un toque sexy y sensual, sin contar la apariencia que tenía la cual era de unos hermosos ojos cual bello cielo despejado, unos cabellos naranjas los cuales no eran tan largos pero esos mismos le daban un excelente toque

-...-la joven freno en seco la melodía para ver a Ren quien le guiñó el ojo, cosa que por lo visto le molesto, ella sólo se acomodo el instrumento y comenzó a caminar alejandose del lugar

-oye lady-sonrió pero le ignoró-lady~-dijo tomándola de la cintura-no debes ser...

-escucha bien te dos tres segundos para que me sueltes o de lo contrario te pateare tan fuerte que desearan nunca haber sido un espermatozoide-el ídolo se quedo sin palabras ante lo dicho por ella-1...2...¡3!-y con esto sólo lo tomo del brazo para jalarlo, patearlo en la pierna, para lograr derribarlo-¿te lastime? Niño bonito-dijo mirándole con una sonrisa desde lo alto

-oye-la tomo del pie jalandola para lograr que callera sobre el-tu nombre-

-Jodete Ren-

-muy bonito-

La menor sólo le soltó una cachetada al ídolo quien quedo con la boca abierta pero aún así no la soltó y sólo dejo un casto beso en sus labios

-dulce-le guiño el ojos

-bastardo-dijo para golpearle aún más fuerte provocando que este la soltara y ella aprovecho en salir corriendo

-menudita mano la tuya...Jinquerio-sonrió ya que conocía a la joven

-¡Corre, corre!-decía una-Cefi ¿dónde estas? ¡Dios!-decía corriendo por aquella residencia y por lo visto llegaría tarde

-cuidado-pero Ichinose Tokiya por lo visto choco con ella después de toparse con Nanami y por simple reflejo la atrapo tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola posteriormente a su cuerpo dejándola pegada a el-¿estas bien...?-

-¡perdón!-dijo apenada

-este...-la miro aquellos ojos violetas le habían atraído...pero sólo por ser hermosos no por otra cosa, pero también miro sus cabello los cuales eran negros en terminación algo punteaguda similar asa de el...pero los que le extraño fue verla con un uniforme

-lo siento mi nombre es...-negó-olvídalo no es nada...me voy-y sólo se marchó

-oye...

-Hayato...no me interesa-dijo fría y sólo dejo al ídolo

-"rara"-

-la amo-dijo Cecil

-disculpe su alteza-el príncipe miro que abajo del árbol había una bella joven de cabellos negros, ojos verde jade, con su tes levemente morena y vestimenta de colegiada-Cecil ¿dónde esta la residencia?-

-sigue por ese camino-señalo

-se lo agradezco...Kupuru-

-¿Qué? ¡Espera!-pero ya no estaba lo único que le sorprendió fue que supiese de...algo del pasado

Y si así paso los ídolos ahora en entré los miembros discutían con Saotome para cantar en la gran apertura del triple S, cosa que por lo visto sería muy complicado

-perooo...tendraaaaan que competir contra Looooveleeesss-todos se confundieron

-¿Loveless?-dijeron

-son ella-ingreso un joven de cabellos rosas y ojos azul claro, mismo que era acompañado por un apuesto joven de cabellos blancos, ojos azul brillante vestido con esmoquin-soy Nacuma Hiji...

-Hijiro-kun-dijo Haruka para abrazarlo

-¡Sueltame!-la empujo molesto

-jeje tranquilo Hijiro-kun-hablo el albino-soy Kabuki Tomoe, director de la academia Saíto un placer-sonrió-Loveless es...-enciendo el Tv para mostrar a la jóvenes que habían visto los ídolos hace unos momentos-ese concierto fue hace unos momentos y no me extrañaría su las vieron con sus uniformes jeje-río el director

-cooooorreeeecto-dijo Saotome

-miren...-ingresaron las jóvenes

-Icchigo Origumo-dijo la pelirroja-un placer-sonrió llena de alegría

-Nayatsuki Susumiya-dijo acomodando sus lentes para después sonreír la rubia

-Sakura Kuruma-dijo sonriendo de manera tierna la otra rubia

-Taranee Ikonochi-dijo la oji violeta

-Rembol Jinquerio-giño el ojo de manera seductora la peli naranja

-Hamimemashita Mitzuki...-dijo sin mostrar expresión en su rostro la peli zafiro-prefiero Misuki-

-Céfiro Aima Yorosku~-dijo la morena

-y el compositos Hijiro, el primer y único amor de Nanami Haruka-chan-sonrió el albino

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!?-

-¡Tomoe-dono!-

-¡¿LO CONOCES?!-

-si-

-al grano Tomoe-hablo Hijiro

-bien, de ahora en adelante es la guerra si quieren cantar, pelearán contra mis bellas Loveless, para cantar en el triple S...Claro no lo lograran...-sonrió-¡suerte!-y con un brillo a su alrededor les deseo lo mejor-"que la regla del amor depende de quien gane...o quien pierde para ver su se rompe"-pensó

Y si por lo visto las cosas irían...de forma muy complicada entre Starish, sus sempais y las ahora recién llegadas el grupo...

Loveless

_**Bueno...espero que les haya gustado y pronto se sabrá más ya que Ren y Masato conocen a Misuki y Rembol ;3**_

_**bueno espero y les haya gustado yo me despido mandando:**_

_**¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_

**_escritora fuera paz (¿conty?)_**


	2. ¿Sólo enemigos cierto?

_**Hola! Y perdón por el retraso pero tuve varía cosas además de que preparábamos cosas por mi cumple años como: palomitas, pizza, pastel, refresco y una peli de terror con los amigos pero bueno espero que les gusté y en el próximo algo de MasaMisu o Masato x Misuki ya que este cap es para el Ren x Rembol bueno DISFRUTEN!**_

-Diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

(NA. Notas de autora)

Capítulo 2. ¿Sólo enemigos cierto?

Los Starish miraron sorprendidos a las jóvenes quienes mostraban una sonrisa, una, una sonrisa seductora y otra no mostraba expresión alguna...¿extraño? No si se le conocía bien

-bien~-dijo Tomoe-vámonos mis princesas y mi príncipe compositor-y con esto se retiraron

A la mañana siguiente

En el comedor de la residencia se presenciaba lo siguiente: Loveless, Starish y los sempai en completo silencio, nadie hablaba una porque las chicas comían...no hablaban y otra por que el resto no sabía que hacer

-listo-dijo Hijiro comiendo una manzana-esta es la canción-les dio a las chicas las hojas

-increíble-hablo Sakura

-perfecto-expreso sería Misuki

-bien hecho Hijiro-ánimo Icchigo

-gracias-agradeció para darles una tierna sonrisa a las menores, sorprendiendo a los Starish ya que apenas ayer era alguien que no soportaba a otros organismos vivientes

-¡Okupuru!~-entro Tomoe con una sonrisa para que las chicas le dijeran: hola Tomoe-mis niñas ¿Que tal todo?-dijo sonriendo

-bien-dijeron

-¿No están molestas?-todas...más Hijiro...intercambiaron miradas dudosas

-¿Por...que?-dijeron

-¡bien!-se subió a la mesa pateando unas cuantas cosas-¡Starish y Loveless compartirán cuartos mixtos! ¡Misu y Masa, Rembol y Ren, Ittoki e Icchigo, Sakura y Syo, Tokiya y Taranee, Nayatsuki y Natsuki, Cecil y Céfiro, Hijiro y Haruka! Eso es todo adiós~-y como si de su vida dependiera de correr salió lo más rápido posible

-¡TOMOE!-gritaron

"Sus cosas ya fueron cambiadas disfruten y esto será por sólo dos semanas jeje"

Se escucho por unas bocinas y sin más se aguantaron y se fueron cada quien por su lado

-Inaceptable-dijo Misuki sentada en la cama mientras Masato terminaba de acomodar unas cosas-esto es inaceptable, los Hamimemashita nunca habíamos recibido un trato tan indigno como esto...en cuanto se entere...

-Cállate-dijo Masato

-no eres nadie para callarme Hijirikawa, mi clan es más importante que el tuyo tomando en cuenta que yo siendo la última descendiente de la rama Hamimemashita puedo hacer lo que quiera-dijo sería y sin expresión alguna

-¡no me refiero a eso!-la miro molesto-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila...desde de tantos años? ¿¡Sabes lo que yo sentí al no verte!? ¿¡Sabes la desesperación que sentí al ver como esa mansión estaba quemada y no tener rastros de ti!? ¿¡Sabes lo que sentí!?-negó

-no entiendo-dijo-no se nada de ti...sólo que eres ídolo y tu nombre...sólo eso además ¿Por qué habría de conocerte nunca te eh visto en mi vida?-Masato abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa ya que...no esperaba esta respuesta

-Misuki...

-¡MALDITO DEGENERADO HIJO DE LA RE MIL PLAYA MADRE!-

Todos en la mansión salieron de sus habitaciones para ir al cuarto de Ren y Rembol para ver como Rembol trataba de empujar a Ren quien la tenía apresada contra la cama...y por lo visto esto no era bueno

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-hablo Tomoe para ver lo que pasaba-¡ESTO ES ESPARTA! ¡UUUUHH!-y con esto saco un cuchillo para lanzarse sobre Ren quien terminó literalmente "aplastando a Rembol"

-¡no respiró!-

Y sólo se separaron

-¡explica antes de que te trasvista! ¡Bueno que te corte...que te corte las bolas!-todos abrieron de par en par los ojos ante las palabras de Tomoe quien por lo visto no estaba del todo contento con lo que había pasado...y claro que esto no se le pasaría así como así

-contare yo-dijo Rembol

Flash back

-imposible-dijo Rembol mientas se recostaba en la cama-Tomoe...o Saotome perdieron la cabeza deliberadamente-suspiro mientras Ren colocaba unos juegos en la pared-oye Jinguji ¿Qué...?-

-oh lady, pensé que me golpearía de nuevo por lo cual no quería hablar-dijo con su clásico tono

-tonto-sonrió-tu te ganaste ese golpe por pervertido además-retrocedió un poco al ver como Ren se acercaba-A-además...no me gusta que un hombre...-

-¿Qué pasa lady?-se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa mientras ella sólo miraba con una sonrisa forzada hacia otro lado-¿no te gusta mi compañía?-dijo usando un tono seductor, susurrándole al oído provocando que la menor sólo tratara de alejarse-te volviste tímida a mi...Mi bella dama...Rembol-mordió el lóbulo de su oreja sorprendiéndola cada vez más

-¡No me toques!-lo empujo completamente asustada-O-odio que me toquen...¡Y más si es un...un maldito bastardo como tu!-dijo cada vez más aterrada

-O-oye-se sorprendió-no era mi intención...lo siento-

-largate-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-este también es mi cuarto-

-¡Largo!-

-no-dijo para sólo lanzarse sobre ella-te eh esperado por un largo tiempo y no te dejare ir...acaso ¿sabes que me contengo? Porqué contigo no lo are-

-¡Quítate!-dijo molesta-si quieres asustarme o molestarme ¡felicidades! Lo lograste ahora ¡Quítate!-comenzó a tratar de quitarlo-¡Ren!-

-no-dijo el ídolo para sólo besarla, tomando sus manos y colocándolas sobre su cabeza para tratar de profundizar aquel beso

-¡MALDITO DEGENERADO HIJO DE LA RE MIL PLAYA MADRE!-y con esto lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima

Fin del flash back

-y eso pasó-dijo la peli naranja para que todos miraran a Ren quien mantenía una mirada de indiferencia

-bastardo-dijo Hijiro para acercarse a el-¡¿Cómo puedes tener tal descaro?!-a pesar de que Hijiro fuese más bajo que Ren...pero más alto que Syo...no tuvo miedo para enfrentarle y por lo visto inclusive su misma mirada expresaba tanta ira que asusto al mayor

-Hijiro-kun~-hablo Tomoe-deja al pervertido de mierda y vámonos cada princesa mía tiene cosas que hacer...y tu también-el peli rosa suspiro para caminar e irse junto con las demás quienes dejaron sola a Rembol junto con Ren

-C-chicas...las acompaño-dijo pero fue detenida por el mayor quien la tomo de la mano-¿Q-que quieres?-dijo entre molesta y asustada

-sólo...quiero ver tus ojos-la miro detenidamente para que ella sólo lo empujará

-escucha soy francesa y todos esos trucos ya me los se...y por ello quiero que me dejes en paz...escucha Starish y Loveless ahora son enemigos por lo cual-extendió la mano-sólo enemigos ¿bien?-Ren estaba con la boca abierta y sin saber el ¿Por qué? Estrecho la mano de la peli naranja quien sonrió para retirarse de la habitación con una alegre tonadilla

A la mañana siguiente

Todos en la mansión pudieron notar se Ren tenían unas grandes ojeras pero Rembol parecía descansada y tranquila cosa que era extraño

-mis niñas~-las chicas fulminaron con la mirada a Tomoe quien solo se encogió-miren tengo boletos para el parque de diversiones-ánimo

-¿y eso que?-dijo seco y molesto Hijiro-sabes que porque no te metes esos boletos por el...-pero su frase fue interrumpida ya que el director le metió un pan a la boca impidiéndole seguir con la oración

-vamos, vamos será divertido-dijo contento

-por el culo-término el compositor (NA. Hijiro-kun esa boquita por dios u.u)

-ah-suspiro el director

Pero...

-vamos, vamos y no regresen hasta pasado de las 9:00-y si saco desde Ai hasta a Haruka a base de pequeños empujones a las chicas y los sempais, y a patadas a los Starish quienes sin más...fueron al parque de diversiones y con algo en claro

Sólo eran enemigos de Loveless

**_espero y les haya gustado corto?_****_Perdón bueno espero y verlos en el próximo sin más que yo me despido mandando: ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Escritora fuera paz (¿Conty?)_**


	3. ¡Parque de diversiones!

_**¡HOOOOOLAAAA! Aquí con la Conty xD espero y les gusté este siguiente cap. No se sí los primos de Misu-san son unos entrometidos o llegan siempre justo a tiempo xD no se ustedes díganme que piensan o que también Hijiro es en extremo directo con Haruka...o más bien se descarga con ella ewe en todo caso espero que les gusté disfruten onegai!**_

-Diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 3. ¡Parque de diversiones!

Los Starish y Loveless sin más que hacer se fueron, por el contrario a los sempais estos fueron a ver en que podían usar su tiempo libre

-Tomoe me envió un texto-mostró su teléfono Hijiro-dice que cada dos semanas iremos una vez al parque de diversiones para desestresarnos...como hoy es viernes-suspiro-en dos semanas el próximo viernes-

-¿y si nos reusamos?-dijo Syo

-¿has visto a Tomoe molesto? No como cuando persigue a Ren-negó-créeme...no hay nada que de más miedo que Tomoe molesto-

-para recortar-dijo Misuki-o vamos por la buenas o vamos por las ganas de Tomoe que es por las malas-todos suspiraron y sin más fueron al parque de diversiones, donde al llegar había gente pero no mucha por lo cual sólo se fueron a divertir en parejas para no perderse

-¡la concha de tu madre!-dijo Hijiro-¡HARUKA ¿DÓNDE CHINGADOS ESTAS?!-y no tuvo más que ir a buscarla

Sakura y Syo estaba frente a la reja de baloncesto y los premios hay eran muy lindos

-¿Quieres algo?-Syo miro como Sakura no apartaba la mirada de una orca de peluche pero ella sólo suspiro

-eres...-lo miro-muy bajo Aka mide 1.98 y es mucho más alto que tu y no es problema para él el baloncesto...creo que hasta lanzarla para ti será un reto así que paso-Syo se quedo con la boca abierta pero sólo vio como Sakura avanzaba y este sólo la siguió replicándolo que podía ser mejor que ese supuesto "Aka"

-¿¡QUIEN ES ROJO!?-grito (NA. Syo grita Rojo porque piensa que habla del color ya que "Aka" es rojo por ello habla así xD)

Pero por el contrario Rembol era la sensación entre los hombre y los pervertidos...pero no Ren...todos miraban y rodeaban a la ídolo quien con una sexy sonrisa y un guiño del ojo los hacia sonrojar

-S-señorita-dijo uno acercándose demasiado a ella

-"mierda...no golpes a nadie...están cerca pero..."-pensó mientas comenzaba a temblar y sólo logro sentir como un brazo la jalaba de toda esa multitud de hombres para sentir como alguien la tomaba por la cintura para después envolverla en un cálido abrazo

-lo siento lord's pero ella es mi sexy ídolo-dijo con una sensual sonrisa sorprendiendo a varios y sonrojando a la ídolo

-¡O-oye!-dijo

-no es así...Rem-chan-le susurro seductor

-¡Noooo!-dijo tratando de apartarlo pero por lo visto esos dos no se llevarían bien-si me vences en algo lo acepto-dijo sería

-bien-sonrió besando su mano-¿Qué pides?-pregunto

-eso-señalo la casa embrujada-quien se asuste primero pierde-

-hecho-

10 minutos después

Rembol...había ganado

Ren ni siquiera dos minutos aguanto con el primer espectro al estilo Jeff The Killer grito cual niña asustada para esconderse como todo un hombre tras Rembol quien ni con "Kokkuri" se asusto

-miedoso-suspiro

Todos en el parque se entretenían, desde los tiernos Syo y Sakura quienes como podían evitaban dañarse entre si, hasta Nayatsuki y Natsuki quienes a pesar de varias cosas se terminaron divirtiendo juntos...la excepción era Hijiro quien no baja la guardia ya que si perdía a Haruka el tendría que pagar la búsqueda...y eso le costaría algo que le sobra y no quiere perder

Pero con Misuki y Masato

Ambos estaban callados ninguno hablaba, y el ídolo no podía hablar...las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta como si algo le impidiese hablar

-por aquí-sólo la jalo metiéndola a la rueda de la fortuna donde la ídolo sólo se acomodó algo alejada de Masato-"bien...concentraste"-pensó serió-Mitzuki-pronuncio su nombre correcto para sólo tomarla de los hombros y besarla

-Ngh-soltó la ídolo al sentir como el mayor logro ingresar su lengua dentro de la cavidad de la ídolo quien sólo lo empujo con un fuerte golpe, mandándolo al otro lado de la cabina-bastardo-dijo limpiando sus labios-¿¡QUÉ PASA CONTIGO!?-Masato abrió de golpe sus ojos al ver la expresión de miedo, sorpresa e ira en Misuki...ya que era completamente sorprendente

-no lo pude evitar-dijo bajando la mirada-sabes...-la miro-¿¡QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO!?-grito al ver como trataba de abrir la puerta de la pequeña cabina

-no es obvio irme-dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna

-Misuki-con esto sólo la jalo, pero por simple inercia al detenerse el juego ambos se movieron para que Masato quedase sobre Misuki quien a pesar de a ver caído y quedado bajo el ídolo no dijo nada

-quítate-replico-me molestas, quítate-dijo sería pero el ídolo sólo bajo su cabeza para besarla, mientras usaba sus brazos para evitar que la menor escapara

-Misuki-dijo para besar su cuello y comenzar a marcarlo

-¡No!-trato de empujarlo pero...esta era la primera vez que su fuerza no servía, la primera vez que sus brazos y piernas temblaban, la primera vez...en la cual quería gritar por ayuda

-no te lastimare-dijo-pero quiero saber porque te fuiste de mi lado-dijo mirándola

-ya te lo dije...apenas si te conozco...¿cómo me podría ir del lado de alguien quien no conozco?-Masato abrió los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa ya que no esperaba esto-déjame-dijo mirándolo a los ojos pero...aquellos ojos cual hermoso zafiro resplandeciente volvieron a atrapar a Masato quien sólo la volvió a besar

-¡POR LOS HAMIMEMASHITA! ¡Y NO ME REFIERO AL ANIME!-se escucho un grito para que la puerta de la cabina se abriera-¡deja a mi musa!-grito un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos rosas quien le apunto a Masato

-deja eso Jacob-entro un joven de cabellos azul marino y ojos azul cielo-mátalo ya-dijo sacando un libro

-¿Q-que?-dijo Masato incrédulo

-soy Jacob Konei Hamimemashita-hablo el peli rojo

-Edwar del mismo apellido-le siguió el peli azul

-P-primos-musito Misuki-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto con duda en su voz pero no mostraba alguna expresión

-nada~-canturreo Jacob

-sólo queremos alejar a este tipo-hablo Edward-no queremos que recuerde más así que ¡déjala! ¡Que te olvide es lo mejor!-pero después de esto Masato quedo inconsciente y no recordó más y menos como llego a la mansión

-"Misuki"-pensó el mayor al ver a la ídolo leer-"¿Qué te olvide? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?"-pensó cada vez más y más confundido ya que...no esperaba que ella lo olvidara ya que después de tantos años el...jamás pudo olvidarla

_**Bueno~ espero y les haya gusto os eh dejado ensuspenso =w= bueno en el próximo algo de Sakura x Syo ^^ bueno yo me despido mandando: ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Escritora fuera paz (¿Conty?) **_


	4. ¿¡QUÉ LOVELESS QUE?

_**Este gran retraso no tiene perdón! Pido mil disculpas, sólo espero y les gusté la Conty ^^ sin más que disfruten onegai!**_

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 4. ¿¡QUÉ LOVELESS QUE!?

-¡AHHHHH!-y volvió a soltar otro grito maricon

-¿Qué pasa?-entraron los Starish-¿¡QUEEEE!?-se asombraron

-¿Qué?-ingreso Ringo-sensei-¡HIJIRO NIÑO MÍO! ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE TOMOE!?-le grito molesto

-L-les explico-trato de calmarlos-P-pues...

Flash Back

-¡y con esto podrá rejuvenecer a tal de llegar a sus años felices! ¡Llame ya es una oferta de tiempo limitado!-

-tonterías-con esto Tomoe apago el televisor

Al día siguiente

Todo estaba normal en al residencia del curso Maestro, Masato estaba vivo después de un encuentro con la familia de Misuki, pero deseaba respuestas las cuales no las obtendría pues la joven de zafiro por lo visto no quería dirigirle la palabra, y sin más cada chico salió de la mansión por distintas razones, quedado sólo en la mansión, algunos de los sensei y sempais junto con Loveless, Tomoe e Hijiro

-~mis niñas~-les llamo el albino para que una vez llegadas todas al comedor ver un completo banquete ante ella-¡a comer!-dijo animando el joven

-¡Wooow!-exclamo Sakura

-¿qué celebramos?-se pregunto Nayatsuki

-es raro que cocines Tomoe-dijo Hijiro llegando

-jeje tenía ganas, pero vamos coman-

-¡gracias por la comida!-

Todos comenzaron a comer y Tomoe con una sonrisa miraba (NA. Esto no me da buena pinta 7-7)

-sabe...como a un dulce-dijo Icchigo-waaa como a mi infancia a los 5 años-ánimo

-¿eh?-se sorprendió el albino

-si-respondió Misuki-me recuerda...a cuándo era niña-dijo

-¿eh?-se confundió a un más el albino

-me recuerda a cuando de pequeño comía fideos instantáneo-sonrió Hijiro

-¿eh?-

-¡un dulce pasado de 5 años!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo para que sólo cayeran dormidos

-¿¡PERO QUE CHINGADOS!?-grito, para que una nube de humo apareciera-¡AAAAAHHH!-un grito gay salió de sus labios y al ver que las Loveless e Hijiro tenían una aparecía y cuerpo de niños de 5 años-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-soltó otro grito maricon

Fin del Flash Back

-¡eso paso!-grito el albino-¡MIREEEN!-todos dirigieron su vista a las ahora Loveless de 5 años de edad y un Hijiro de la misma edad

-T-tío Rin-chan-dijo el compositor-¡Fideos!-exclamo con una expresión tan tierna que el profesor salió en busca de fideos instantáneos para dárselos al menor y Haruka sólo se desmayaba por hemorragia nasal

-¡LLAMARE A LOS HAMIMEMASHITA!-grito el mismo Tomoe pero Masato lo detuvo poniéndole el pie y tirándolo-¡HIJO DE LA...! ¡No la toques!-

-Misu...-Masato se acerco a la nombrada y la miro

-Etto-pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como se sonrojaba, mirando a todos lados y después al mayor-S-señorito...¿C-como se llama?-pregunto para que un chorrito de sangre saliera por la nariz del joven

-Rembol-Ren se acerco a la nombrada

-¡hola!-y con una encantadora sonrisa el mayor se desmayó al verla-¡¿ESTA BIEN?!-

-M-Micado...-Syo se había acercado a Sakura y esta estaba temblando, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos mientras con un sonrojo en sus mejillas miraba a Syo

-Y-Yo...C-cuidare de ti-dijo para cargarla pero Ai se la quito al ver que este estaba a poco de desmayarse por tanta ternura

-Kuruma Sakura...¿estas bien?-dijo sin expresión y la joven jalo sus mejillas-Nwo ews greaciowos- dijo el joven (NA. No es gracioso)

-Icchi-san-mientras que Ittoki estaba al borde el llanto

-...-la nombrada bajo la vista para levantarse, quedando de pie en la silla, el pelirrojo se acerco a ella y sólo recibió un beso en la mejilla-L-los chico lindos no debes llorar-y con esto se desmayó

-Otoya-se sorprendió Tokiya, esperando que no le pasara lo mismo pero a penas si miro a los ojos a Taranee y también calló al piso

Esto iba de mal en peor, pues cada Starish no duraba menos de tres segundos sin antes desmayarse por tanta ternura de las Loveless

-Parece que sus recuerdos también se fueron como cuando-Tomoe se había sorprendido y sólo se dio la vuelta-chicos...cuiden de ellas hasta que yo les diga-el albino salió a paso rápido del lugar pues no quería que le preguntarán más-"no quiero verlas sufrir después de esto...quiero que sean felices estos momentos"-pensó mientras caminaba

Los Starish no sabía que hacer y sin más cada uno fue a su habitación y se quedaron a solas con las chicas

Con Syo

-vaya que es tierna-dijo el rubio, mientras Sakura jugaba con unos peluches que había dejado Natsuki-Sakura-chan ¿te sientes bien?-la joven lo miro

-si-dijo sonriente

-Q-que bien-mientas que Syo sólo se debatía entre la muerte por tanta ternura o vivir para ver tanta belleza

-Micado-dijo la joven

-¿Micado?-se confundió el otro-"primero me sale con rojo y ahora con Miado...¿qué es Micado...una sopa?"-pensaba frustrado Syo

-mi hermano-sonrió la pequeña

-oh un cuñado-dijo con una sonrisa confundiendo a Sakura

El día paso tranquilo, y Syo se las arreglo para estar con Sakura y al caer la noche como buen hombre la baño, puso el pijama, cepillo cabello y dientes, arropo en la cama y le leyó un cuento hasta que se quedara dormida

-Este libro no lo vi-dijo tomando un libro con cubierta de cuero y los bordes de oro-veamos-pero al abrirlo

"¿Será tonto?...bueno mejor comienzo

13 de mayo del 2003

Hoy iremos con Nayatsuki, Carol y Canon a la feria que hay cerca de aquí, mamá y papá nos dieron que fuéramos con cuidados pues aún seguían sueltos aquellos tipos que quemaron la casa de unos tales Hamimemashita, eso da miedo pues me dijo Micado que su hija Karirimi murió quemada ¡Que miedo!

14 de mayo del 2003

Se canceló la ida a la feria pues se dice que unos hombres fueron atrapados y esos quemaron la casa de la niña de la que hable ayer...pobresita me enteré hoy que aún no aparce su segunda hija

2 de abril del 2003

Deje de escribir en ti diario por diferentes razones, pero nada importante hoy vi en las noticias que apareció la niña ¡Que bueno por ellos!

4 de abril del 2003

Hoy iremos a una feria al estilo japonés que llego aquí con Nayatsuki, pues mis hermanas y hermano no estarán bueno algo es algo

1 de enero del 2004

Tanto tiempo sin verte diario...te contare todo lo que paso desde mi última escritura, en aquella feria Nayatsuki y yo nos divertíamos pero unos tipos llegaron y nos amenazaron, por más que corríamos no servía pues nos pisaban los talones, ese día casi nos secuestran pero...Micado nos salvo y al día siguiente desperté en un hospital, por lo visto tengo una rara enfermedad la cual no tiene cura...no puedo hacer esfuerzo físico...si lo hago moriré...sólo me queda estar postrada en una cama de hospital esperando aque la muerte me lleve...sólo sigo viva gracias a los aparatos eléctricos, unos tubos y cables enterrados en mi piel...duele...duele mucho...no se porque sigo viva...prefiero morir pues esto me duele tanto y no quiero que mis sueños desvanezcan...quiero casarme y tener dos hijos, casarme con alguien que ame y ser Ídolo ¡QUIERO CUMPLIR MIS SUEÑOS Y NO MORIR! Escucho como mamá llora suplicando a dios que me ayude pero...si esto sigue así tal vez muera en dos o tres años

15 de julio del 2013

Estoy más feliz que nada pues ingrese a una academia para ídolos, también de no a ver muerto, me esforzare pero no debo hacer mucho esfuerzo físico pues mi estado no es del todo bueno...espero y lograr mi sueño

20 de agosto del 2013

Conocí a la mejor persona del mundo! Su nombre es Akai Sinecura, es un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos carmesí a tal de parecer sangre es MUUUY alto! Y guapo! Siempre tiene una expresión de asesino pero es buena persona...quien lo diría todo gracias a Tomoe...sólo espero que todo siga bien

29 de agosto del 2014

Aka! Me pidió que sea su novia! Aceptare pues...también lo amo!"

Syo había terminando de leer, se había saltado varias hojas...pero, no se esperaba eso de Sakura...no sabía cuanto sufrió en aquella infancia y si esta era una oportunidad de ser feliz...

-te prometo que serás feliz porque...te quiero-dijo sonrojado y sin más beso su frente para también irse a dormir

A la mañana siguiente

-Sakura vamos de paseo-el mayor vistió a la chica con un vestido rosa y zapatos blancos con una flor rosa y dos coletitas las cuales le hacían ver hermosa y llevando a la joven en sus hombros la llevo primero al parque de diversiones donde subieron a casi todos los juegos, después al cine donde vieron una película de anime y después fueron al Zoo y al finalizar el recorrido y ver a todos los animales fueron por un helado al parque

-Syo-chan-dijo la rubia mientras iba de la mano del nombrado y comía su helado

-¿si?-dijo el mayor

-este fue el mejor día de mi vida-sonrió la joven para que Syo la cargara en uno de sus brazos-gracias-y con esto beso su mejilla, sonrojando al mayor

-D-de nada-dijo desviando la mirada mientras seguía su camino

_**Espero y les haya gustado :3 bueno sin más que me despido les mando: ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Escritora fuera paz (¿Conty?)**_


	5. Ojos violetas

_**Traigo Conty! xD les prometí que sería más seguido y lo cumplo! Hoy toca a Taranee x Tokiya seee al pervertido de Tokiya 7w7 bueno espero y les gusté disfruten onegai!**_

__-Diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 5. Ojos violetas

Tokiya se golpeaba así mismo mentamente, pues si lo hacia y Taranee lo veía seguro y le tendría miedo

-Taranee dime...¿te gusto?-le pregunto para que la joven de ojos violentas se sonrojara

-¿P-porque pregunta?-dijo sonrojada

-esque tu me gustas-después de decir esto se golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo

-¿E-esta bien?-dijo preocupada

-S-si...-dijo-lo siento...pero me agradas, eres muy linda y...tus ojos son hermosos-la menor sólo se levantó y camino para subir a una silla y ver sus ojos

-morados-dijo-mis ojos son morados-se dijo así misma-muchos se burlan del color de mis ojos...dicen que son raros-el mayor se levantó y camino hacia la joven

-eso es mentira-le dijo serió para girar la silla, coloco sus brazos en la parte baja de la silla y miro fijamente a la menor-tus ojos son hermosos y son de color violeta...son demasiado hermosos-le dijo

-G-gracias-dijo completamente roja

-tu...eres lo más hermoso que eh visto en toda mi vida...Taranee-cuando terminó esta oración el mayor se acerco a un más, rozando sus labios contra los de la menor, quien con aquel bello sonrojó en sus mejillas miro al mayor quien poco a poco profundizaría aquel beso

-¡TARANEE!-mala suerte la de Tokiya cuando un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes abrió la puerta de una patada-¿Pero qué?-dijo sorprendidos-ese Tomoe...y tu pedófilo largo-le dijo molesto acercándose a la menor-¿Qué are?-se dijo así mismo

-¡Meca!-dijo la menor con una sonrisa para abrazar al rubio quien la cargo-Meca estas mas viejo jeje-dijo contenta

-si, si-dijo el mayor-soy yo Meca-con un leve sonrojo beso su mejilla y después la miro-eres tan hermosa como siempre-dijo contento-bueno nena...tu y yo iremos por un helado-

-¡siii!-

-O-oye-Tokiya trato de detenerlo pero el rubio le dio un papelito y se marchó y al abrirlo

"Jodete hijo de puta"

Lo leyó para después romperlo en mil pedacitos

Pasaron dos horas y cuando Meca y Taranee llegaron la oji violeta ya estaba dormida, el mayor la recostó y se sentó en una silla mientras Tokiya le miraba, el de ojos verdes saco un cigarrillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar

-no me lo esperaba-dijo para caminar a la ventana donde una vez terminado su cigarro miro a Tokiya-¿sabes lo que paso?-negó-te contare...

POV de Meca

Taranee y yo somos amigos de ya hace tiempo, ella tiene una hermana gemela o mejor dicho tenía...ambas eran lo mejor de mi vida, nunca tuve hermanas y ellas eran mi familia pero todo cambio esa noche

Y esa noche fue cuando, los padres, hermana y Taranee salieron una noche al cine...todo iba bien hasta que se distrajeron...sólo eso un minuto...en sólo un minuto Taranee y Tsubasa fueron secuestradas

Me entere al poco tiempo lo que les hicieron esos bastardos: la hermana de Taranee, Tsubasa fue violada por todos esos tipos hasta que se hartaban del placer, y Taranee sólo podía ver como su hermana suplicaba pidiendo que se detuvieran y a ella...la usaban como diversión...tenía que bailar y cantar para ellos hasta que un día quisieron probar a Taranee, Tsubasa lo impidió y como pagó la mataron de un disparo y la violaron mientras perdía la vida...al poco tiempo antes de que algo le pasara a Taranee la rescataron, encontrando el lugar

Nunca más volvió a ser la misma

Fin del POV de Meca

-¿C-como?-dijo incrédulo Tokiya

-ella no superó la muerte de su hermana y como ambas querían ser ídolos...ella se hace pasar por Tsubasa y también es Taranee, ídolo de Loveless y yo soy su manager-dijo el rubio-escucha esto...no se que es...si es una oportunidad para que sea feliz no la desperdiciare...la are feliz así que no te metas pelos parados-y al terminar esta oración se fue

-¿Qué me dijo?-se dijo así mismo Tokiya

Al día siguiente

-buenos días Meca-kun-sonrió amable Tomoe una vez que vio a Meca ingresar a la mansión

-buenos días mis calzones-le dijo-¿Donde esta Taranee?-le dijo mientras comenzaba fumar su cigarrillo

-se fue temprano con Tokiya-san-dijo el albino-creo que fueron de paseo-sonrió el joven

-¡PEDASO DE MIERDA!-le grito-¡Tu eres el primero en querer matara a medio mundo y la dejas ir! ¿¡QUÉ PASA CONTIGO!?-grito molesto para soltar una patada, pero Tomoe la detuvo usando su mano, y con su pie le hizo una barrida a Meca tirándolo y aún con su brazo lo coloco tras su espalda y se sentó sobre el

-te recuerdo que soy Kabuki Tomoe...sabes bien que tu y yo tenemos la misma edad pero yo soy mejor-le susurro-te recuerdo bien que...estoy en un plan-con una voz en extremo seductora le dijo, posteriormente mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja

-ahh-se le escapó un gemido al rubio

-jeje-comenzó a burlarse para soltarlo-si quieres buscarlos ve, no te detendré pero...no arruines mis planes Meca-con esto el albino se fue del lugar, pero el nombrado sonrojado salió de la residencia deseándole lo peor a Tomoe

-"miserable bastardo"-pensó molesto-"¿dónde estarán?"-y sin más comenzó a buscar

Mientras con Tokiya

El mayor se encontraba de compras con Taranee, esta con una sonrisa sólo le acompañaba y compraban de todo, después fueron al centro de vidiojuegos donde la menor se divertido venciendo a varios chicos en un torneo de The King of fighert

-esto es muy divertido Tokiya-dijo la menor

-si me gusta estar contigo-le comento contento para que la menor sólo sonriera aún más-dime...¿puedes darme un beso?-el mayor así mismo se comenzó a odiar, pedirle un beso a la menor...¡vaya que era patético! Pensaba el mismo pero...esta era su única oportunidad

-si-con una sonrisa accedió, el mayor se agachó lo más que pudo y la menor al colocarse puntitas logro besar los labios del mayor, un leve roce que al poco tiempo el mayor profundizo

-vaya pervertido-dijo Masato mientas llevaba a Misuki de la mano, Tokiya al darse cuenta se alejó sonrojado

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto molesto

-Misuki quería ir a jugar y yo la traje...además, todos te vimos-señalo al resto de los Starish quienes miraban la escena

-jajajaja Tokiya pervertido-se burlaba Ittoki

-¿¡Otoya!?-dijo molesto

-jajajaja JAJAJAJAJA-pero Ittoki no para de reír mientras Icchigo y Nayatsuki jugaban en el sube y baja

-y luego yo soy el pervertido-se burlo Ren mientras tenía a Rembol sentada en sus piernas

-jajajaja jaja-se burlaba Syo mientras Sakura comía una manzana acaramelada

-S-silencio-dijo completamente rojo mientras Taranee miraba a todos confundida

_**espero y les haya gustado :3 Tokiya sólo quería un besito de Taranee xD pervertido! Espero y les haya gustado yo me despido les mando: ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Escritora fuera paz (¿Conty?)**_


	6. Caso Nacuma

_**¡HOOOOLAA! Les traigo Conty! :3 espero y les hay te hoy tocare un Haruka x Hijiro o más bien sabremos el porque Hijiro es así y porque desconfía tanto de todos menos de: Tomoe, Loveless y su tío :3 bueno espero y les gusté que también va leve Ren x Rembol ewe disfruten onegai!**_

-Diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 6. Caso Nacuma

Tokiya sólo se sonrojó por completo y el resto de los Starish sólo se burlaba de el, mientras que Ren seguía contento pues Rembol estaba sentada en sus piernas

-ne~ Ren-le dijo tierna-sabes tengo un primo llamado Kida y...usualmente repite que será doctor y me pone trajes raros-hizo un puchero

-¿cómo cuales hermosa?-le pregunto

-bueno...de enfermera, de conejito Play boy...por cierto que es ¿Play boy?-el mayor se sorprendió-también de perrito...el de perrito es raro pues sólo trae orejas, cola y un collar rojo con correa, de gato igual...de sirvienta-Ren se comenzaba a imaginar todo y estaba ya rojo cosa que todos notaron y Masato sólo siguió caminando de la mano de Misuki

-E...este-dijo rojo

-are~-dijo comenzando a dar pequeño saltos, provocando un escalofrío en el mayor-ne~ Ren ¿Qué es esto?-dijo inocente-hay un bultito aquí abajo-todos miraron a Ren sorprendidos

-¡NADA!-grito Ittoki quitándosela

-¡N-No es nada!-le dijo Natsuki

-¡Creele!-grito Syo

-jajajajaja y yo soy el pervertido ¿no?-se burlo Tokiya

-Ren hay un baño por hay-comento Cecil y sin más el nombrado salió corriendo

Las cosas ya iban normales, Haruka con una sonrisa miraba como Hijiro jugaba y Ringo-sensei miraba a su sobrino

-ah...desearía que todo siguiera igual-dijo el profesor

-¿porqué?-pregunto

-me prometes que no gritaras-asintió-verás...Hijiro-kun cuando era pequeño sus padres dejaron que se quedara con su tío...y ese tipo...ese tipo abusó sexualmente de el...Hijiro...ya no pudo ver a la gente igual-bajo la mirada Ringo

-¿¡eh!?-dijo la pelirosa-¡eso es horrible!-

-lose...mi niño siempre fue feliz pero eso paso...

Flash back

Años atrás

-ne mamá, papá-sonrió Hijiro-¿adónde iremos?-el menor sonrió mientras sus padres lo llevaban en una limusina

-nosotros estaremos de viaje, así que te quedarás con tu tío Haruka-dijo su mamá amable

-¡siiii!-dijo el menor

A paso de las horas habían llegado a una gran mansión en la cual Hijiro contento fue con su tío el cual tenía el cabello rosa y ojos negros

-tranquilos cuidare bien de el-dijo para que sus padres se fuesen

Al paso de los días su tío actuaba extraño, lo vigilaba y le daba demasiadas cosas hasta que llego ese día

-Hijiro...te has portado muy mal...y te castigare-el tono lleno de lujuria llego al menor quien asustado miro como su tío lo tomaba y llevaba hasta su alcoba donde...

-ahh...D-detente...duele-el mayor había tomado el joven, abusaba sexualmente del joven quien sin escapatoria sólo podía llorar

Pero el que de decía ser su tío sólo sonreía mientras lo tomaba

-¡ahh ahh!-una noche el joven sólo gemía de dolor, el mayor le embestía con fuerza mientras lo tenía sentado sobre su hombría y ambos estaban en la terraza de la mansión, Hijiro estilo su brazo mientras las estrellas estaban de testigos...sólo deseando que ese infierno terminará

Fin del flash back

Haruka estaba impactada, no se esperaba eso de Hijiro, rápidamente lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos pero este sólo jugaba

-Haru-chan cuando tu e Hijiro se conocieron fue después de eso...-dijo Ringo-supongo que como te pareces en nombre y cabello a ese tipo...por eso actúa así contigo pero...ahora es distinto...-

-tranquilo Sensei-sonrió la joven-Hijiro-kun sufrió mucho...lo entiendo-dijo

-me alegra-

Haruka recordó ese día...

Flas back (NA. Otra vez xD)

La peli rosa se había tropezado y caído cerca de la casa de su abuela pero vio como alguien le daba la mano

-¿estas bien?-dijo un hermoso niño

-Si-tomo su mano levantándose-me llamo Haruka Nanami-dijo amable

-Nacuma Hijiro-respondió-oye ¿estas perdida?-negó-eso es bueno...oye ¿quieres jugar?-

-¡si!-dijo

Y así como así se hicieron amigos pero...de un día para otro Hijiro desaprecio y todo quedo en cosas de la infancia

Fin del flash back

Después de unas horas todos regresaban pero Haruka miro al menor

-Hijiro...-el menor la miro

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo inocente pero sólo recibió un beso en la frente-¿¡E-eh!?-dijo completamente rojo

-te prometo que cuidare de ti-el menor sonrió y sólo la abrazo lleno de cariño ya que por lo visto las cosas irían bien

Después de eso al llegar a la mansión se encontraron con un joven de cabellos rubios a tal de parecer oro, sus ojos al tono carmesí de la sangre le daban un aspecto de peligro y su pálida piel aún más, este miro a Rembol

-¡VIL BASTARDO!-se lanzo sobre Tomoe-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!-señalo a la peli naranja

-fue un accidente-sonrió-¿me soltarías?-el joven lo comenzó a sacudir pero Tomoe-bien...-y sólo lo beso y este lo soltó, para que se escondiera tras la menor sorprendido a todos lo que vieron la escena (NA. Yaoi donde 7w7)

-casi lo olvido-se levantó y cargo a la menor-soy Kida Carade Jinquerio un gusto-sonrió para que Rembol lo abrazara

-¡te volviste viejo!-

-y tu una enana-

-¿Jinquerio?-dijo Ren-eres su primo-

-correcto-sonrió-hermosa traje más trajes-de la nada saco un traje rosa el cual era como un gran mameluco-el de conejito Play boy-dijo contento pues en la panza tenía escrito "Play boy"

Ren al ver esto se acerco

-¿Q-que clase de trajes son?-dijo para que el mayor sonriera

-son trajes al estilo niños de 5 años de Halloween-sonrió (NA. Pinche Ren pervertido xD)

-...-Ren sólo se sonrojó y se golpeó mentalmente pues todos los trajes eran a la edad de Rembol y no había nada pervertido

-jajajaja-todos se burlaron de el pues sus ideas eran erróneas

-ah~ hace años que no lo hacia-sonrió-¡por tajes! ¡Que de princesa traje igual!-dijo

-¡noooo!-

Y sin más sólo se fue con la joven, pero Ren se seguía golpeando mentalmente

_**xD pinche Ren lol espero y les haya gustado :3 pobrecito de Hijirmando ro bueno sin más que yo me despido les mando: ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Escritora fuera paz (¿Conty?) **_


End file.
